A Royal Decision
by Queen Mafalda
Summary: Set in the 1500s, Princess Hermione finds herself amidst the whimsical guiles and allures of Prince Harry, Prince Draco and Prince Cedric. Will love claim this fair maiden? Or will misfortune befall her as she learns the artful mendacity of life at court?
1. Chapter 1: A Prestigious Arrival

**AN: **To all readers, thank you for beginning to read my story, I have not quite decided which route this story will take, whether it be a dramione, harmony or any other sort of fic. It is up to you as the reader and reviewer to help me decide as the plot slowly unveils itself.

**Disclaimer**: Rowling owns the characters, I own the plot.

**.**

.

**Chapter 1: A Prestigious Arrival**

.

The carriage slowly creaked towards a halt in front of the gleaming gates of the Gryffindor Palace. The gatekeeper spoke with the head of the caravan and nodded in understanding as he motioned towards the guards to open the gates for the royal entourage.

Inside the boldest of stagecoaches, Princess Hermione pushed aside the satin curtains of her carriage and gazed out towards the castle looming ahead, her eyes slightly widening in awe. Beside her, the princess' one and only first-cousin, Lady Lavender sharply gasped at the sight in front of her. The land of the West was truly as majestic as legend had it.

Princess Hermione settled back into her former more comfortable position, allowing the curtains to gently close again, and let out a content sigh. She closed her book, _Ancient and Primordial Spells for the Advanced Mind_, and clasped her delicate hands above it. Her mind reeled back to the previous day when their journey had begun in the fine Land of Ravenclaw.

Hermione had arisen so early that morning that the cold night air still resided within the castle walls and darkness firmly held its hold over the sky. Pushing aside her luscious honey-brown curls with a natural grace, she stepped out of her four post bed and padded across the marbled-floors in her woolen embroidered slippers. Hermione's lady-in-waiting quickly scurried towards her with a fleecy bathrobe in hand helping the beautiful princess take care of her morning rituals before settling down for the long journey ahead of her. Hermione put on a brave and confident face as she readied herself for her first trip without her parents, King Richard and Queen Ella of Ravenclaw, a sign of her adulthood and responsibilities she held as heir to the throne.

With everything packed into their trunks, the travelers took their places in their respective coaches, compiling a caravan of 28, quite a sight to behold to any passerby. As the procession made their way through the countryside Hermione leaned her head against the side of the carriage as it gently jostled along the roads. Her thoughts settling on the fact that she had left her homeland for the revered grounds of Gryffindor where King James and Queen Lily would be holding the grand ball to announce their son's return from boarding school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

At her own home, Princess Hermione and Lady Lavender had studied under the guidance of the world's best tutors and governesses. The land's magical finishing school was restricted to men and Hermione wistfully wondered what it would be like to study at the likes of Durmstrang. In the fair lands of the North amidst the Hufflepuff terrain, the ladies boarding school, Beauxbatons resided, but Queen Ella had always fretted alongside Duchess Brown, Lavender's mother, that the school was simply too far from home for their liking, and thus their castle reigned studying began. King Richard had preferred it this way alongside his wife, being an avid learner himself, for within the walls of Ravenclaw resided the brightest of the lot. After all, the most Esteemed House of Ravenclaw was known for their sheer intelligence and superior wit. So alongside her general studies, Hermione learned of her homeland and gained the proper training she needed for a future ruler as only heir to the Ravenclaw throne.

The princess was quickly drawn from her thoughts as she heard the sound of trumpets around her, and Lavender let out a very unladylike squeal as the entourage had finally reached the exterior of the Gryffindor castle's main entrance. Hermione lightly accepted the hand of her best friend's father, Lord Xenophilius Lovegood, as he helped the princess out of her carriage. The Lovegoods were known across the land of Ravenclaw as a family full of quick-minded wizards and promising seers. The Lovegoods had long been the caretakers and dutiful advisers of the royal family ever since the days of Rowena Ravenclaw herself, the founder of the Land of Ravenclaw.

Followed quickly by her cousin, Hermione stood surrounded by her court as King James' Royal Adviser Kingsley Shacklebolt, helped the royal train of Ravenclaw enter the castle. Hermione quickly glanced about the interior of the palace. Grand was an understatement for what she saw. Elegance and royal magnificence reflected from ever corner and niche of the Gryffindor home. Tapestries hung inch by inch across the walls leading towards the Throne room enshrouded in the lush colors of Red and Gold. The princess lightly gathered her skirts as she walked up the golden granite steps leading towards the room where the King and Queen of Gryffindor waited for their arrival.

Murmurs from her own court members alerted the princess of the fact that the Prince of Slytherin, Draco Malfoy and Prince of Hufflepuff, Cedric Diggory had already arrived with their respective courts earlier that morning. Hermione slightly frowned, worried that her court had made too late of an arrival and possibly may have upset the Gryffindor Royalty. Lord Lovegood looked upon the fair princess and gave her a reassuring smile as if reading her thoughts,

"No worries, your majesty, the King and Queen are more than pleased to hear of your safe arrival on palace grounds and patiently await your presence."

Hermione nodded, as Lord Lovegood, herself and Lady Brown along with two other royal supervisors readied themselves for their presentation to the Gryffindor monarchs.

The large doors slowly swung open, and the sound of trumpets once again along with the melodious sounds of the court's other instruments was heard as Princess Hermione proudly stepped foot into the Throne room.

"Welcome," King James bellowed from his throne, taking stand. Princess Hermione and the others of Ravenclaw bowed on one knee in the presence of the sovereign. Hermione stood up to see King James smiling from his throne beside Queen Lily who too graced her beautiful features with a soft smile and nodded in greeting. The Queen stepped down from her throne and took Hermione's hand and squeezed it with a motherly gentleness,

"We are most pleased to have you here, Hermione. The last time you set foot in our castle was when you were only two years of age and had to come for the celebration of the defeat of the Dark Lord, 15 years ago with your family. We are glad to have you back in our home and hope you find the warmth of your own within these walls."

Hermione smiled at the other woman.

"Of course your highness, we are truly blessed to have been invited to lands of Gryffindor and hope to find a happy alliance with this gracious land of the West,"

King James came and stood by his wife, his raven hair proudly holding his Gryffindor crown in place.

"Please, do not mention it. It is our honor to have the royalty of all the land, North, South, East and West celebrate with us the return of our son after 7 long years,"

Hermione smiled at the King, and moved her gaze over to the Queen as she spoke:

"Yes my dear, tonight you will meet Harry."

.

.

**AN:** Please review and share your thoughts on the plot and possible is my first fanfic, so any constructive criticism is much appreciated. I suspect there will be an update in the near future.


	2. Chapter 2: Constant Vigilance

**AN: **As a thanks to my newfound readers, here is an extra-early update! I must say I was very pleased to see story alerts, favorites and reviews go up after my first chapter, it truly means a lot. I had a question from a reviewer for my last chapter regarding if I had in mind the person Hermione would end up with and the answer is yes. But be aware, I may be swayed. Also the Weasley clan will be a part of this story, their first mention will be in the next chapter. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter; I simply am borrowing him and his crew for my own mischievous purposes.

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2: Constant Vigilance**

.

Hermione thanked the courtier who had brought her to her room. The guest suite was splendid to say the least, fully furnished with everything from a lounge area to an array of aging bookshelves, much to Hermione's delight.

The princess smiled looking away from the small library to the other parts of her temporary residence. Heavy curtains were tied back by golden ropes to allow the sunlight in and a large four-post bed much like her own lay draped with beautiful red and gold silks was at the center of the back wall. Wood furnishings lined the room including everything from her own vanity to a large mahogany armoire filled with her gowns and a few others which she did not recognize and concluded must be gifts from the King and Queen themselves.

Hermione felt honored by their hospitality and gently fingered the beautiful dresses before her, judging by their quality, the robes must have cost a small fortune for the Gryffindor monarchs, but she knew, judging by her surroundings, that the King and Queen of Gryffindor found no need to think twice when it came to spending their wealth.

There was a small knock on the door, and Hermione was suddenly reminded of the fact that she was not alone in the room, as her lady-in-waiting quickly scurried to the door, and let in her closest friend Luna Lovegood.

Hermione grinned as her companion entered, her deep blue eyes quickly seeking out her dear friend and confidante. Luna graciously accepted Hermione's embrace and clutched her hands excitedly.

"This is quite the palace wouldn't you agree Hermione?" Luna exclaimed in greeting her waist length blonde locks gently swaying as her head moved to survey the princess' room.

"I must agree. It is everything one could have dreamed of, and everything the books had written of," Hermione responded wistfully gazing about the room once again.

Luna smiled in agreement, "Have you seen the gowns gifted to us from with the King and Queen?"

Hermione nodded with a small smile, "Words cannot describe how lovely they are, the silks must have been imported, I have never seen such fine quality before."

Luna smiled in acknowledgement, flitting about the room, her navy blue day gown flowing behind as she moved. Her left hand ran down the spine of a few books and she tilted her head towards the side as she read the titles.

"_The Most Noble House of Black: their Rise to Power_" murmured almost to herself.

Hermione's brow furrowed slightly as she heard Luna's words and joined her at her side.

"Seems a bit odd does it not? That there are books within this chamber regarding the nobility of the other lands?"

Luna shook her head attempting to remember what she had grown to learn over the years. "The Land of Gryffindor has been known for their alliances and cooperation with other kingdoms for many years. Before the defeat of the Dark Lord it is said that King James made an alliance with the great duelist and wizard, Lord Sirius Black of Slytherin when they attended Hogwarts together. Lord Black became one of his most noteworthy companions as the war began along with Baron Remus Lupin, originally from our own land of Ravenclaw. After the war, Baron Lupin alongside Lord Black chose to stay in the realm of Gryffindor and have been by the side of King James ever since. However in the last few years suspicions have arisen due to their long absences from court. Though no one has a clue as to why.

Hermione nodded, slowly taking it all in. "I did not realize that the Land of Gryffindor allowed for the permanent settlement of foreign citizens within their empire except for in the instance of marriage."

Luna sighed knowingly. "I had wondered that myself, it was curious that the two had not returned to their respective lands, especially Lord Black. The Black nobility after all is one of the most royal families in Slytherin, second only to the Malfoys. But it is said that Lord Black had a falling out with his family. Rumor was that a few of them might have had a connection with the Dark Lord before his fall, most notably his cousin Bellatrix Black who fell in love with the likes of Rodulphus Lestrange. The two were later killed during the war, by who we do not know. But whatever the truth may be, it was quickly smothered by Noble House of Black in order to uphold their reputation."

Hermione rubbed her temples gently, the news all very new to her. She had heard much of the war from her own father and from the several books she had read, but none had mentioned the ill works of nobility whether from Slytherin or any land for that matter. She gazed back at the shelf, which held other tomes regarding Defensive Magic, Magical Maladies, and Ancient Runes.

Luna gently placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder and with a gentle squeeze whispered, "It was said that there was a traitor, from the land of Gryffindor itself during the war, only the King and Queen along with their closest advisors know of his identity. It is rumored that his name was Peter Pettigrew; he was stripped of his lordship quickly after the war and disappeared from the lands. But it is only a suspicion, for the ones who know the truth have been sworn to confidence."

Hermione slowly lay down on the velvety divan by the luxurious sitting area, Luna drawing in an armchair nearby.

"It is all too much," the princess said with an audible sigh staring at the ornate ceiling. Luna nodded, quickly changing the subject as Hermione's lady-in-waiting approached with preparations for the princess' bath.

It was improper for the women of the court to speak of such controversial affairs, even if they were of the past. It was part of the reason Hermione did not know as much as her mind pleased about certain aspects of the war and other tidbits of history. Not only was it reprehensible, but also speaking of such unproven matters could cause charges of treason and slander to be brought forth, and that was the last thing the princess and her dear friend desired while staying as guests in another court.

Luna gave her a small smile, as she reached the door of the room, "Don't let such talk clutter your mind, what's in the past is past. I will come again to help you prepare for the royal feast tonight. All the nobility will be present and we must present ourselves at best."

Hermione nodded in acknowledgement and allowed her lady-in-waiting to lead her towards the bathing room. She sighed glancing out the large arch windows and taking in the beautiful scenery just outside of her room.

Suddenly there was a flash of movement from the corner of her window, but just as quickly it was gone.

**.**

**.**

**AN:**

There you have it for Chapter 2! I hoped this chapter helped set up the plot clearly, before the action all begins. Chapter 3 will soon be uploaded within the next day I should hope. And fret not; our favorite HP charmers (Princes Potter, Diggory and Malfoy) will present themselves accordingly in the next two chapters. Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3: A Sealed Secret

**AN: **Another update. Please Read and Review!

**Disclaimer**: I wish I owned Harry Potter, but alas tis not my fate.

.

.

**Chapter 3: A Sealed Secret**

.

Hermione sat at her chamber's vanity deep in thought. Her fingers guided the silver fringed comb, as it brushed out the small knots in her thick hair. She sighed, Luna's word's still echoing in her mind:

_"It was said that there was a traitor, from the land of Gryffindor itself during the war…Peter Pettigrew…stripped of his lordship…disappeared from the lands…"_

The princess gently set the comb back onto the table along with her other trinkets and accessories, she glanced over at the large time-teller in the room, it too was embossed in mahogany and plated in gold as the other furnishings were. The time was only a quarter 'till four, and Hermione had until the fifth hour before her evening preparations began. Despite the luxuries of her room, the princess found herself anxious to move, wanting to stretch her limbs and loosen the stress in her joints from her long trek to Gryffindor's court. Fetching a cream cloak to match her simple pearl embroidered gown she set off to where her two maids were laying out her preparations for the feast later that night. After informing them regarding her whereabouts for the next hour she set off for her intended destination.

While fastening the clasp of her cloak and swiftly pulling on pair of satin gloves she made her way out of the double doors of her room and exited to the right walking down the looming hallway in front of her. She took a moment to look at the grand portraits surrounding her, marking the reigns of previous kings and archdukes; it was all rather intimidating she thought honestly to herself. The land of Gryffindor held quite a history full of great wizards and their brave battles against the dark side. As she neared the end of the hall a stone staircase spiraled downward before her, which she hoped would bring her to the main floor and allow her to exit into the gardens below.

Hermione smiled as she noticed a pair of French doors from the bottom of the stairs. They glistened beautifully as beams of sunlight reflected off the large door handles and carvings.

Stepping outside, the princess slowly inhaled the scent of roses and jasmine that surrounded her. It was a wonder how the castle seemed to become even more and more beautiful by the minute despite her mental note that it could not be any lovelier by the sheer laws of nature. Her thoughts and peace were gently interrupted as she heard voices approaching; a soft baritone laughter floating through the air followed by the tinkling voice of someone who she assumed to be a female.

Turning her head to widen her view she caught sight of a tall man with bright ginger hair and crystal blue eyes followed by a beautiful flaxen haired woman whom seemed to be the image of grace and poise in human form. Behind them, a girl, whom she assumed to be Luna's age, was in the process of picking herself a bouquet of white roses as she followed suit. The lass noticeably had the same fiery red hair as the handsome man and Hermione wondered if somehow the two redheads were related not only to each other but also to Queen Lily, for she too had striking auburn hair.

Their friendly laughter subsided as they took note of the person before them. Quickly recognizing the Ravenclaw Crest sewn onto Hermione's cloak, they gave her a deep bow. Hermione nodded in acknowledgement, quickly understanding that they were not part of the immediate royal family, but perhaps extended family or close friends.

"William Weasley," the red-haired man spoke with a deep but gentle voice. The blonde haired woman laughed lightly, looking pointedly at the man, "Mademoiselle, no one calls him that, he is better known by the land of Gryffindor as Bill, the eldest of the Weasley family. I am his betrothed, Fleur Delacour, of the land of Hufflepuff, and this…" she said gently putting a hand on the younger girl's shoulder is "Ginevra Weasley, better known as Ginny and the youngest of the family."

Ginny gave another courtesy and a small smile to the princess, nervously straightening herself back up as Hermione made eye contact with her.

"A pleasure," Hermione responded with warm eyes, "I am Princess Hermione of Ravenclaw, and as you may know, I am here to attend the homecoming ball in honor of Prince Harry" she explained to the three.

Bill nodded as they walked down the gravel path, "Yes, Harry is our second-cousin, our mothers were cousins but rather more like sisters,"

"We have only heard from him through letters since he left seven years ago, and we await his presence tonight upon his arrival from Hogwarts," finished Ginny with a bold voice as they took residence in a small white gazebo not far from where they had started.

Hermione smiled looking at each member of the group, "I am glad to have found such kind and loving folk in these foreign lands,"

Bill chuckled good-heartedly, "Our ancestor Godric Gryffindor was not only known for his bravery and courage but also for the kindness of his heart. It runs through our veins and lives in the souls of our people. Your stay here will be most enjoyable, we promise you that,"

Fleur let out a tinkling laugh at his small speech and leaned into Bill, "As much as I enjoy such pleasantries, the preparations for the feast should be beginning soon, would you like us to escort you back to your quarters, princess?"

Hermione shook her head slightly "Nonsense," she said, politely declining. But Ginny looked up at her earnestly, insisting that princess be led back properly in case she were to get lost in the large expanse of the castle grounds.

Hermione finally agreed and allowed the quick-paced ginger haired girl to lead their way back to her chambers. The two reached the doors in companionable silence and she turned to Hermione in parting.

"Till tonight your majesty," said Ginny dropping another courtesy.

"Till tonight," Hermione agreed stepping back into her suite and softly closing the door.

The minute she had re-entered her room, her handmaidens quickly surrounded her, guiding her back to the vanity where she was an hour before and begun preparing her for the night.

After her hair had been put up in an elegant twist with pins inlaid in precious gems and gold, and her face had been softly powered and done. Hermione stepped into her gown, a gift from Queen Lily, of rich emerald green silks embroidered with small beads and stones, which glittered in the candlelight. The bodice was charmed to hug her waist perfectly and the neckline was modest but not quaint. A stunning diamond necklace, which in fact was a Ravenclaw heirloom, was strung around her elegant neck with diamond studs in her ears to match. Hermione chanced a look at her reflection, smiling in approval at what she saw.

"You look magnificent dear," called Luna from the doorway dressed in a lush maroon gown. Her blonde tresses also put up in an elaborate bun with a beautiful garnet necklace around her pale neck.

Hermione smiled at her friend "As do you Luna, beautiful as always" she responded in candor. "You will charm all the men of the land."

Luna blushed slightly at the compliment as Lavender entered rushing towards Hermione in a soft gossamer purple gown. Matching flowers tucked perfectly into her blonde chignon.

"Lavender!" Hermione exclaimed embracing her cousin. Lavender quickly pulled away, drawing out a sealed letter from the small folds of her sash, "I was asked to bring this to you from a courtier who passed me in the hall on my way here," whispered Lavender pressing a letter into her cousin's hand.

Hermione looked at the cream colored envelope which held no notice of its sender, a perplexed expression gracing her pretty features as curiosity began to take a hold of her.

She gently tore the letter open as Luna gazed over her shoulder reading the contents of the anonymous missive.

-

-

_My Dear Fair Lady,_

_The moment you stepped foot into these castle walls, confidently and gracefully leading your court, you enticed my thoughts with sweet words and deeds. When my eyes locked on the sheer sight of you for the very first time, you rendered me breathless and I felt certain unfamiliar warmth envelop my very soul. My heart soars blissfully when I am merely in your presence and in your absence, I close my eyes and dream of your close attendance._

_We have yet to meet, but soon I hope we shall and then together fall into the blissful world of love._

_Yours truly and forever._

-

-

Hermione's shaped eyebrows shot up in surprise, for never had someone so bluntly stated their feelings for her. She sighed, the land of Gryffindor truly did belong to the bold and courageous after all, for merely hours into her stay at the palace a certain someone had not only become her secret admirer but also the cause to the slight blush that crept up her smooth cheeks. But who?

Luna stared at Hermione as she finished reading the letter and Lavender squealed as her eyes tore over the heart-felt lines of eternal desire.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

In the quarters directly above Hermione's an attractive man stopped to stare into the dying embers of his fireplace as he paced across the dark wood floors, pondering the reaction the princess had to his adoring letter. When word had spread across the castle earlier that day as the Ravenclaw court arrived that the princess was of breath-taking beauty, the young man simply had to take a look for himself. He had seen many beautiful lasses in his day, but when he set his eyes on the kind-eyed brunette whose head was held in high in pride and intelligence, he knew instantly that he was bewitched by her.

Brushing away the hair that fell into his eyes, he stood up and exited his chambers and headed towards the great ballroom where he hoped he could spark an interest in the fair princess with honey-brown tresses who had so mercilessly laid siege on his heart.

.

.

**AN:** Uh-oh! Looks like our favorite princess has unknowingly ensnared the heart of a handsome suitor. But who could it be? Who was watching Hermione from the shadows as she made her grand entrance earlier that day?

Please remember that reviews are always appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4: Of Ardor and Jest

**AN: **Thanks once again to all my lovely readers for reading and reviewing. This chapter brings to us the much anticipated, homecoming ball! And as an answer to one of the questions I received to my last chapter: my favorite guy in the Harry Potter fandom is usually Harry Potter himself or Draco Malfoy (which is for the most part Tom Felton's fault :P). But worry not Cedric fans; all hope is not lost 

**Disclaimer**: Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, that HP was my exclusive right.

.

.

**Chapter 4: Of Ardor and Jest**

.

Hermione swiftly made her way down the ornate, tiled corridors of the palace. A Gryffindor courtier walked ahead of them, leading the small group down the torch-lit halls of the palace. Luna and Lavender followed quickly behind, at Hermione's heels, their beautiful gowns swishing to and fro in their stride.

Lord Lovegood offered his arm to the princess as he approached them from an adjoining hallway, "May I?" he asked, a warm grin gracing his features. Hermione nodded in consent returning the smile and taking his arm as they stepped down the winding marble steps of the grand staircase.

"Nervous are we?" he prodded gently gaining the attention of the princess once again.

Hermione let out a low chuckle, "A Ravenclaw? Never," she responded a stubborn twinkle flickering through her chocolate eyes.

"More and more like your father I see," Lord Lovegood observed approvingly winking at Luna and Lavender.

Hermione grinned at the compliment, her spirits quickly elevating as her tension regarding their imminent presentation at the royal feast subsided.

Approaching the large doors of the grand ballroom, the princess smoothed her silken skirts and took her position as charge of the Ravenclaw court. The Gryffindor courtiers stood by its stately entrance while the Royal Council Chief, Lord Arthur Weasley, hurriedly rushed to their side so as to properly introduce the Ravenclaw nobility to the masses within.

Hermione smiled recognizing the red hair of the Council Chief immediately and was pleased to have found another Weasley kin within the palace walls. Lord Weasley bowed to the princess and after a brief introduction motioned for the trumpets to sound and for the great wooden doors to magically swing open.

The Princess stepped forward proudly, the Gryffindor knights near the entrance quickly kneeling in her presence. She smiled walking to where the King and Queen were seated in all their splendor.

As she made her way down the entrance stairs, Lord Weasley announced ostentatiously,

"Please welcome Princess Hermione and her court from the eastern lands of Ravenclaw!"

A generous applause filled the room, and Hermione felt the gaze of the crowds surround her, a tingling sensation filling her being. She smiled good-heartedly to those around her not noticing more than one set of appraising eyes lingering upon her presence.

The gracious brunette dropped into a curtsey before the Gryffindor monarchs once again, her movement marked by a sequence of elegant and well-practiced flourishes.

"Please," Queen Lily began, signaling for the princess to rise, "have a seat with our other fine guests," she requested motioning to a grand table by the royal throne already partially occupied by several Gryffindor aristocrats including a handful of dukes and barons. The princess swiftly scanned the table, noticing the absence of the King's legendary companions, Lord Black and Baron Lupin, but dismissed the thought quickly as she focused away from her observation and back onto the present situation.

Hermione nodded to the Queen, curtseying once again in gratitude and taking a seat across from the Royal Gryffindor Advisor, Lord Kingsley Shacklebolt. She exchanged greetings with those seated in her midst whom looked upon the princess with kindness and high regard, mentioning how much she proved to be like her dear Father and Mother. Lord Lovegood too took residence nearby to her right and Lady Lavender to her immediate left.

Hermione's attention was once again snatched away as Lord Weasley's booming voice filled the room resonantly, announcing the arrival of the Slytherin court. She moved her head slightly to gain a better view of the assembly, catching sight of a striking blonde haired man striding down the center of the room, his cloak, black as night, billowing impressively in his wake. The Prince's chiseled face held the image of royal majesty, resembling that of the Grecian gods and his gray eyes possessed a certain aura about them. Dressed in a doublet of forest green and black with breeches to match, he confidently strode down towards the Gryffindor sovereigns, holding the crowds in a trance.

"Prince Draco," King James greeted with a regal nod.

The Slytherin Prince bowed his head whilst dropping to one knee and then rose again after a moment, regaining his full proud six feet.

"It is a pleasure to have you here in court, please do take a seat with our other royal company,"

Draco bowed in accord and took his seat at the end of the table, a handful of spots down from Hermione. He looked up at her just as she moved to look away, catching her eye and smiled in greeting, his small gesture softly illuminating his already fine features.

"Good day princess," he spoke with a slight brogue, his voice both affable and strong.

"Good day sire," Hermione returned, their eyes locking and Hermione could not help but blush under his powerful gaze, attempting in a haste to disguise her raw emotion with a display of unaffected civility.

She was quickly saved by the introduction of the Hufflepuff court and soon found herself captivated once again, but this time by the young man who had just entered the room. His dark russet locks and enchanting soft caramel eyes drawing in the attention of the court as he passed. Bathed in the firelight, his doublet shined for all to see and the gold flecks deep within his eyes twinkled merrily with warmth.

Hermione sought a fleeting glimpse of the fine prince who had seated himself between his two advisers and onto the left of Draco and his royal counselor. She glanced back at Lavender who seemed to be melting in the mere presence of such charming characters and laughed softly in amusement at her cousin.

"I do not believe we have met, miss," said a voice drawing her attention away from Lavender. She graced the prince who spoke to her with a kind smile as she replied, "I believe we haven't, milord." The Hufflepuff prince introduced himself taking her hand from his seat diagonal to that of hers, and kissed it softly, his breath as warm as his enchanting eyes.

Hermione felt her cheeks flush slightly again and a pair of eyes fixate on her. She glanced away from Cedric's warm gaze to see Prince Draco watching their exchange, his face seemingly passive and unfazed.

She gently drew her hand back, as the trumpets sounded again, louder than before, and the multitudes stood as Prince Harry's arrival was announced.

Flanked on either side by two men, he walked down the center aisle, a roguish grin forming on his handsome features. The crowd cheered deafeningly for their prince, and Queen Lily embraced her son after so many long years, softly kissing his forehead. King James smiled down at Harry, placing a hand on the Prince's shoulder and giving it a light fatherly squeeze. The Gryffindor royal family proudly took their seats at the head of the table, as the crowd's applause subsided, full of joy and cheer at their son's advent following his lengthy absence. A man who was unmistakably a member of Lord Weasley's family along with another gentleman by the name of Lord Thomas returned to Harry's side as well as they took their seats beside him. Lord Weasley too joined them soon followed by his wife, Lady Weasley, a very pleasant woman by Hermione's judgment.

The doe-eyed princess smiled to herself as she saw the young prince interact with his friends and kinfolk alike, far down at the head of the table. Laughter shone from his brilliant green eyes and his voice reflected the sheer happiness of his homecoming. Though now of age, his face still held the striking representation of boyish good looks, and his ruffled raven hair only added to his alluring charm. The Gryffindor Prince talked amicably with his family, not eating much during the feast as he stood to reunite with friends from across the land sharing a set of hearty jokes and reminiscing of memories from times past. Hermione hoped that she too could eventually meet the light-hearted prince and speak with him in such candor.

The princess turned to Lavender as their dessert of treacle tart, velvet cake and a variety of pies was brought out. They laughed and conversed over friendly nonsense and soon Prince Cedric joined into the conversation, heartily laughing as Prince Harry's best friend and cousin, Ronald Weasley deftly dug into his fifth piece of pie.

"Ron! It is a wonder you can even get on a broomstick with a stomach like that!" joked Cedric spooning down a bite of his own treacle tart.

The youngest Weasley boy grinned at his former schoolmate, "Watch me," he jested, his deep voice filling with spunk and mirth.

"Oi, I hope you lot are aware that the finest flyer of the land is surely myself," Prince Draco mused with a small smirk running a hand impishly through his platinum blonde hair.

Hermione let out a light giggle, as Ron's face turned slightly red, nearly choking on his pie at the Slytherin's haughty statement.

Draco frowned, his smirk frozen in place, faking offense, and added, "Dear Cedric is right, your appetite would surprise even an ogre!"

Cedric sniggered, trying his best to stifle his amusement to a more princely manner, and Ron too joined into the laughter drawing in the attention of Prince Harry and his comrade, Lord Thomas.

"What is this ruckus I hear?" questioned Harry companionably, reprimanding his friend Ron.

"Nuh-fing," Ron replied amidst hastily swallowing his dessert. Draco burst into laughter once again, to only be met by a friendly glare shot to him by Ron.

Hermione smiled bemusedly, quite taken by the pleasantries of scene before her, and personally relieved to find such affability and ease among members of foreign and dissimilar courts.

The night carried on, and soon Draco's adviser Lord Severus Snape, took rise to take leave.

"On please Snape," Draco drawled looking at his adviser in dismay, "the night is still young!"

Lord Snape looked down at where the prince sat, his face clearly not pleased or convinced for that matter. Cedric sighed, looking at the other prince and secretly agreeing with the other's adviser. He made a move to stand up as well, obliging, "I am afraid I too must retire now, this day has indeed been a long and tiring one."

Draco sighed reluctantly complying, and over the next half hour the members of the table followed by sporadic members of their respective courts motioned to depart. Hermione chanced one last look into the ballroom as it began to clear out, in an effort to seek out Luna, only to notice the Royal family who had once again succumbed to jovial conversation.

Hermione walked through the halls, parting with Lord Lovegood as he made his way down to his own quarters. The princess politely declined his offer to escort her back to her own rooms and returned the torch she had been given earlier that night back to a servant, knowing full well that she would no longer need it.

Hermione strode down the hallways, into the dim light, suddenly stumbling as the marble of the stone staircase painfully came in contact with her foot. The princess immediately regretted her decision in surrendering her torch, knowing she had unintentionally jinxed her luck.

'_Bloody stairs' _Hermione mentally cursed both at the inanimate object before her and her own carelessness. Slightly limping, she made her way up the steps and towards her room, still being able to hear the guests and court members in the distance from the other corridors.

"Careful little one," a portrait warned, noticing her limp, "such young children should not meander down the halls on their own," it spoke, clearly not aware of she was.

Hermione scowled, "I am no child," she retorted trying in vain to keep her tone in line.

"Whatever you say my dear," the portrait chuckled, clearly used to such banter with its younger guests.

Hermione marched down the hall, muttering to herself. She had long grown tired of the few elderly whom had always held a steadfast belief that the youth of the day were incapable of handling themselves.

The quick-tempered brunette audibly sighed still annoyed by the portraits 'wise' words, but chose not to make much of it. Turning down the corridor, which led to her room, she suddenly stumbled into a courtier of some sort, knocking over the candle he held in his hand, its hot wax spilling onto her beautiful new dress in the process.

"Out of my way, scoundrel!" the princess hissed sharply, her previous anger mounting at the thought of her own clumsiness and his foolhardy haste. The hem of the dress Queen Lily had given her sufficiently ruined as the hot wax burned through the silk and onto her soft skin.

The courtier picked up the toppled candle, steadying himself as he turned around, quietly apologizing for his actions all the while. Hermione irritably whipped her gaze to his in noticeable rage, gasping at the sight before her.

/

/

/

This man was no courtier. It was Prince Harry.

.

.

.

.

.

**AN: **Oh my! Clearly this was not the way in which Hermione intended to meet the charming prince. But what will she do? And what will he think? Please Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 5: By Love's Fateful Ruse

**AN**: Once again thanks for the great reviews! They truly are what motivate me to write as the story progresses and are quite the source of inspiration. Here is the next update, enjoy!

**Forthcoming Terminology**: _Lacinia_ is Greek for the word hem.

**Disclaimer**: J.K. Rowling is not my name.

.

.

**Chapter 5: By Love's Fateful Ruse**

**.**

Hermione stood frozen to the spot, two caramel orbs widening in humiliation and shame as the prince stood before her, their eyes still locked in a trance.

"P-pr-prince Harry," Hermione stuttered, attempting in vain to morph an apology of some sort to justify her brash actions. The princess internally grimaced, registering his silence, as she chanced a glance at him. Her eyes plead for the prince to say something in response, but he chose instead to torture her with a most unreadable gaze.

Hermione felt tears of regret prick the corners of her eyes, but she willed them not to spill forth over her soft flushed cheeks. The princess could not even begin to fathom how horridly she had just treated the Gryffindor prince, who had been nothing but kind and noble to her. What must he think of her now? What would the Royal family have to say on this matter?

She pressed a delicate hand over her apprehensive face, demanding for some logic to fill her, but instead the anger she had previously held haunted every thought she formed, and clogged her muddled mind. She momentarily clenched her eyes shut causing her temples to throb painfully and quickly regretted her choice of action.

The princess leant against the wall, gently steadying her body in an attempt to rid herself of the dread building up within her stomach. As Hermione sought to regain a sense of composure to speak to Harry, she felt a slight breeze pass her and opened her eyes to see the stately prince no longer in front of her but rather kneeling at her feet, whispering a spell to fix the hem of her long satin dress.

"_Lacinia Reparo_," the prince murmured, touching the adorned lace of the dress gently. Hermione parted her lips to voice a gratitude, but soon noticed that the handsome man before her was not quite done with his task.

Harry lifted the edge of her dress, a modest two inches from the floor, gently bringing her burned ankle into his view. The pinkish flesh still seared from coming in contact with the scorching hot wax, but Hermione wondered now if the heat she felt at the instant was rather from his touch than the pain. He slowly lifted her petite foot and she silently complied by bending her leg towards him while he tenderly blew a pool of cool air against her blistered flesh, his precious face so close to her that it seemed to set Hermione's soul afire. She felt a rapid beating pound fervently in her chest as Harry's warm breath skimmed across her skin while he inspected her injury, his soft touch soothing the painful wound on her ankle. The prince drew out his wand once again, casting a healing charm on her abrasion and Hermione watched as the blisters on her creamy skin closed up and the sprain within the bone ceased to impair.

Harry gently placed her foot down and returned silently to his upright position with an evident princely grace, glancing once more at the princess before him. Hermione looked up hesitantly to meet his burning gaze, but as she did she noticed that the prince had already turned around and retreated from sight. He strode down the darkening hallway, disappearing quietly into the abysses of the corridor without sparing another glance back.

Hermione let out a heavy sigh, stumbling back into her chambers and quickly changing into a nightgown, which a handmaiden had brought to her. She unceremoniously dropped into the canopied bed, the room darkening as her bedside candles gently blew out.

Sleep did not come quickly to the princess that night as it curtailed her room, mercilessly teasing her as it did. Hermione's honey-brown curls were strewn haphazardly over the soft pillow in a nervous disarray as she rolled to and fro in her bed failing to find sleep. After several exhaustive hours she managed to finally fall into a state of fitful slumber, dreaming of soft silver eyes and bronzed russet locks. But time and time again, she would wake with a start as her dreams dared to wander to the recesses of her mind, approaching the images of certain raven haired man in a princely cloak of scarlet and gold, his emerald green eyes peering into her very soul without cause.

-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-

As the eighth hour of the morning struck, Hermione groaned, the time teller chiming incessantly to no end. The princess wearily pulled on a robe as she slowly sipped a steaming cup of tea placed at her bedside that day, languidly making her way to the bathrooms where a maiden awaited her presence. The lady in waiting approached her carrying a silver tray and held it out in the princess' direction.

"For you miss," she informed her. Hermione glanced over at the tray, spotting an all-familiar sealed envelope.

Her brow furrowed as she reached for the parchment, mentally reprimanding herself for such uncharacteristic absentmindedness. The previous night's events had caused her to suddenly forget the existence of her one and only clandestine admirer.

The words scrawled across the page were few but fervent.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_At last, milady, we have finally met._

_I must admit, you truly are more than what meets the eye._

-

-

-

The princess sighed in slight frustration, instructing the maiden to place the letter with the other in a small drawer of her dresser. The writer was impossibly vague, giving no hint to his identity and Hermione was far too worn from her restless night that she could not even begin to fathom who the secretive person really was.

The morning continued as expected, and soon Hermione had completed all her morning rituals and found herself in front of a mirror, donned in a beautiful gown of silvery blue. Her golden brown curls were left out of a traditional chignon and cascaded down her slender back in ringlets. Her lithe neck was left fashionably bare save for a deep blue sapphire pendent that hung low on her dress strung on a thin chain of silver. She reached for a pair of sapphire studs to match, embossed in silver to adorn her delicate little ears.

Trailing down the hallway, Hermione attempted to clear her mind, hoping that anxiety would not cloud her senses at the breakfast feast. She was met at the door by Prince Cedric who smiled at her kindly and spoke to her in greeting:

"Good morning Princess, looking radiant as always," he remarked with a grin, his warm eyes meeting hers with an audacious wink.

Hermione could not help but return the smile, taking his proffered arm and walking towards an elaborately decorated table. Several seats down, Lavender had already taken residence, chatting candidly with a one, Lord Seamus Finnigan, another of Prince Harry's schoolmates. Hermione smiled, noticing a familiar spark in her beautiful cousin's eyes, she was glad that Lavender too had found companionship in a member of the Gryffindor court.

Taking their seats, Hermione spoke of pleasantries with the Prince, exchanging stories of their lives to each other and reminiscing over fond memories in their respective homelands. The princess was glad to find comfort in the other man, helping take her mind away from its worldly concerns. But through their conversation Hermione could not help but allow her eyes to wander, noticing that Prince Harry had not so much as looked at her throughout the entire feast from his seat not too far from her own.

She sighed, staring at him vacantly as Cedric excused himself quickly to speak to his own adviser. The princess turned to watch as the handsome figure of the Hufflepuff prince blurred into the distance as he walked away. She could not help but wish that he was back at her side, curing her loneliness, and laughing with her as they shared a handful of secret looks and smiles on whim.

Hermione stood up from her seat passing Harry's table in an effort to gain his attention, she desperately wished to speak to him, but it seemed he was intent on doing so otherwise. She made her way across the room, and to her surprise the Gryffindor prince suddenly looked up, catching her gaze for an instant. Hermione felt her heart flutter wildly at their momentary contact but just as quickly as he did, the prince looked away, finding interest in the conversation of his friend Lord Thomas who sat beside him.

The brunette sighed; she would simply have to wait until later in the day to speak to him. Perhaps corner him while on his own, Hermione frowned slightly at the thought, as if that would ever happen.

She made her way into the open courtyard, wandering about the pleasant grounds. Peace of mind was what she needed the most now, and the princess hoped that nature would be willing to abide. Stepping into the rose garden, Hermione bent down to inhale their intoxicating aroma. She closed her eyes, a serene look gracing her exquisite features.

"They are almost as beautiful as you are," a voice called out from nearby. Hermione turned her head to catch sight of a very handsome man before her, his lush flaxen hair glinting softly in the daylight and his striking silver eyes sparkling with an unusual intensity.

"Prince Draco," she greeted with a graceful curtsey.

"Princess Hermione," he spoke kissing the back of her hand softly before gently letting it slip through his warm fingers. They sat down on an ornate wooden bench, shaded under the vines of roses, which surrounded them.

The two spoke quietly of the current day and last night's feast, discussing plans for the remainder of the morning and the following days of their stay. Hermione could not help but notice throughout the entirety of their conversation of how charming and intelligent the Slytherin prince was. Sitting on that elegant bench with a backdrop of roses, he seemed to be a figure meant for a portrait, not a man of actuality. Draco gently tugged at one of the vines as they spoke, pulling a beautiful rose of pink swirled in white from its mother branch. He leaned over toward where Hermione sat, delicately placing it in her hair. His fingers trailing over her golden curls and skimming hesitantly down the creamy skin of her face so lightly that she wondered if it was her imagination or reality. He placed a strong finger under her proud chin, tilting her blushing face up to his and said softly,

"You truly are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen."

Hermione's cheeks became flushed again, the organ in her chest beating heavily within her. The breath of her being, becoming more shallow and rushed as Draco's close proximity took a hold of her. She subtly gulped in an effort to ease her breathing, her golden orbs melting into his shallow pools of silver. His perfect hand touched her neck and she held on to dear life with baited breath, her eyes closing as she felt him move even more closer to her than ever before.

Hermione's mind willed for her to shift away out of propriety and decorum, but her heart insisted otherwise, set on residing closer to the prince than they previously had. Hermione felt the fringe of Draco's pale locks brush against her rosy cheeks, sending tremors down her spine. His heartbeat reverberated within his strong chest in sync with her own. She gasped for air as she felt his soft lips rest on her pulse point, leaving a trail of feather-light kisses down her long graceful neck. She moved her head to the side reflexively granting him more access to the expanse of her smooth, unblemished skin.

He slowly pulled away, his breath as shallow and rapid as her own. Hermione's beautiful eyes fluttered open, they had darkened considerably from a shade of gold to a color of rich chocolate brown.

She moved her head up to meet Draco's intent stare; and found herself quickly looking away smiling shyly at the thought of their brazen romantic encounter just moments ago. Staring out into the gardens Hermione caught herself suddenly in a state of immobilized shock as her eyes came in contact with two identical pools of emerald green.

.

.

.

**AN: **Love it? Hate it? Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6: Vexatious Predicaments

**AN**: My apologies for such a delayed update, forgive me please?

**Disclaimer**: I solemnly swear that Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

.

.

**Chapter 6: Vexatious Predicaments**

**.**

Hermione shot up from her seat, nearly choking on air as she did so. Prince Draco glanced confusedly from his spot nearby, suddenly taking notice of the Gryffindor Prince in their presence.

The brunette frowned as she once again found herself in a situation much like last night's. She stood rooted to her spot, silently pleading for Harry to say something, even if it was just a reprimand of some sort for their, mainly _her_, sudden lack of propriety. The raven-haired prince cast his glance aside from the pair, tugging at his collar uneasily; as Hermione tried to force the blush down from her rosy cheeks.

Harry cleared his throat, as if to speak, but instead chose to turn back around without a word, walking down the path from which he had come and leaving the two guests of court confused in his wake.

Hermione sighed in frustration, smoothing out her skirts as she tried to make sense of her situation.

_What a mess,_ she thought to herself in irritation. Despite her delight at the Slytherin Prince's sudden display of affection, Hermione knew that it was highly inappropriate for her to do so, unless Draco was openly courting her for marriage, or already betrothed and wed to her, which was most definitely not the case, such activities were deemed utterly scandalous. Her brow creased in confusion as she wondered what this all meant to the man who was now seated by her. As a princess and a lady raised respectably in court, she could not become known as some sort of wild woman, it was simply out of the question. Draco stood to stand beside her, and Hermione turned to meet his gaze. Her eyes wished to see the desires of the flaxen haired prince before her. Did he aspire to make her his princess? Or was she just some sort of passing fancy?

"I'm sorry, miss," Draco murmured, breaking Hermione away from her reverie. The princess nodded absently, tugging back on her silken gloves, and placing the Ravenclaw cloak onto her delicate shoulders.

"I should be going," Hermione began, not quite meeting the prince's questioning eyes.

Draco nodded; his shoulders pushed back in resignation, not wishing to press the subject, "Of course, shall I escort you?"

Hermione glanced fleetingly back at the other man. "There will be no need," she responded quietly walking quickly down the path, where Prince Harry had been only minutes before.

.

-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-

.

Hermione slipped out her wand, muttering an incantation to unlock the doors to her chambers. She waved away the help of her maidens as they rushed to her upon her return to the quarters. Placing her wand onto the mahogany wood of her vanity. She pushed off her cloak and sat down in front of the fireplace, deep in thought.

Her stomach clenched, as she felt overcome by an unyielding sense of guilt and unease. Somewhere deep inside her, the princess knew that it was not only her and Draco's discovery by Harry that left her guilt ridden and restless. But somewhere, buried under layers of dread was the unpleasant sting of betrayal, as she remembered the look in Prince Harry's eyes as they caught site of her intimate encounter with the Slytherin Prince. The Gryffindor prince and her were barely even acquaintances, having only met the night before. They were not in love, betrothed, or even friends for that matter. He was not courting her, or had made any intentions to hint that he desired her. But despite it all, Hermione felt within her heart, that by being with Draco she had unknowingly betrayed Harry in one way or another. Her heart insisted it, and her mind deemed it to be true.

.

-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-

.

The afternoon passed uneventfully. Luna and Lavender had visited for a few hours to play a few games of cards and speak of last night's grand feast. Hermione's mind quickly thought back to her encounter with Harry in the darkened hallway, but decided not to mention it to the two. Today's events had left her mind in an uneasy state, and such talk would only trouble it more.

Hermione's stomach grumbled softly as the day prolonged and she begun to get ready for dinner that night. She realized that she had skipped lunch in her haste to flee from her mind's unpredictable twists, and had not eaten since breakfast earlier that morning.

.

-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-

.

The princess strolled down the halls in a deep scarlet evening gown, already dressed and prepped for the night's feast. She wandered down the corridors wishing to idly kill time and explore the rest of the Gryffindor castle before the evening activities begun.

She smiled, peaking into what seemed to be the library. Hermione sighed knowing that her mind was too preoccupied in travesty to be able to focus on any sort of book. It had proven so earlier that very day, when Hermione had vainly attempted to settle down with a book after Luna and Lavender had left, but failed miserably to absorb any of the printed text.

Stepping back into the hall and turning down the corner she saw another flight of stairs leading to the fourth floor. Gathering her skirts, she climbed the staircase, which was lined with even more tapestries and portraits of notable men and women from times past.

Walking briskly down the hall, she stopped short at the sound of voices floating out from within a nearby room.

"This is not some sort of game! I hope you realize that for your own sake!" a deep voice reprimanded.

"For your information I am not an some sort of insolent child. Father will have to notify me of such decisions before putting them into action," another voice argued back.

Hermione pressed herself against the wall, edging closer to the door in order to hear more of their conversation. The second voice sounded uncannily like Draco's, but she wasn't quite sure if it was his or not, for she had never heard him speak whilst in a state of anger before.

"Draco, you were not brought here to pursue any woman you wish on whim, but only to formally partake in the homecoming of the Gryffindor Prince! I was firmly instructed by your father to pay special attention to your wayward gallantries while at this court. You know plenty well of the King's desire to have you engaged to Lady Parkinson. You would do well not to forget that!" warned the other man.

"So now it's Dame Parkinson's daughter is it?" Draco questioned with a sneer. "I was under the impression all along that father wanted me to marry one of the Greengrass sisters instead," he retorted in contempt.

"Whoever it is in the end, I am sure your father will not mind very much, but you would do well to remember your place. You are a Slytherin; it runs in your veins through and through. Your father will not hear of you marrying outside of your own court so take whatever foolish desires you have out of your mind at this very moment," ordered the older man.

"And exactly what foolish desires would those be, Snape?" the Prince countered heatedly.

"No need to act so innocent, Draco. I have seen you gallivanting with the Ravenclaw Princess, winking at her in public and showering her with compliments. Not to mention the Weasley girl--"

"SNAPE!" Draco fumed, a rustling of cloaks could be heard, and Hermione could clearly picture the image of Draco advancing towards his adviser in anger.

Hermione felt a bead of perspiration trickle down her forehead. Her head pounding to know what Snape had meant by mentioning the Weasley's youngest.

She sighed, quietly stepping away from the door, clutching her skirts as she quietly ran away from the Slytherin's chambers. She had heard enough. There was more to Draco than he had let on, and she yearned to know what secrets he hid from not only her, but the others as well.

Hermione remembered his actions and words from earlier that very day. They echoed through her mind, sending small tremors down her spine.

_._

_._

"_You truly are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen."_

.

.

She could still feel the burning sensation as he kissed her unblemished neck with unfathomable gentleness. His pink lips pressing tenderly upon her smooth neck as they skimmed across her pulse point, causing her heart to pound even faster than before.

Hermione sighed as she reached the edge of the staircase, grasping the banister for support. Her life had been remarkably simple before these past few days. But now emotions flew through her uneasily and her former ability to neatly organize her every thought and whim was now nearly impossible. She no longer knew what to think or what she desired, she wished for an answer to all her questions, but wherever she sought for more clues she simply wound up even more curious than before.

Walking down the halls still deep in thought, Hermione made her way back to her chambers to meet up with Lord Lovegood, Luna and Lavender before making her way down to dinner, which she now found herself reluctant to end.

After overhearing Draco and Snape's conversation, Hermione felt a gradual loss of appetite. Her previous hunger was now replaced by a growing sense of apprehension.

_What had Snape's words truly meant_? Hermione thought to herself, biting her lower lip in contemplation. She sighed shaking away her restlessness and plastering a smile to her face as Luna approached her.

"What is it Hermione?" Luna questioned immediately, sensing something amiss.

"Whatever do you mean?" Hermione asked back lightly, hoping that Luna would not pry. As much as she sought to explain the most recent happenings to someone, she knew it was better to keep such thoughts to herself.

"You seem somewhat troubled. I have known you for far too long for you to be able to fool me with such an empty smile," the other girl responded playfully.

Hermione sighed, knowing that Luna could see right through her façade.

"It is nothing," Hermione responded softly, "I am simply a bit tired, I suppose," she said_. If it wasn't the entire truth, at least it was halfway there_, Hermione contemplated to herself in an effort to convince the other girl. The day's events truthfully had been quite tiring and nerve-wracking.

Luna nodded, not wanting to further upset her dear friend. "Come now," she requested guiding the princess down the hall, "Father awaits your presence."

Hermione gave Luna a genuine smile. She knew that what she needed more than anything else was to hear the voice of reason from her father's most trusted adviser, Lord Xenophilius Lovegood.

They approached an archway, and Luna turned around to speak to Hermione,

"We are to meet here, before we all go down to the hall together."

Hermione nodded, vacantly looking around as she caught sight of Prince Cedric approaching from down the hall. Even from a distance she could see the brilliant grin gracing his handsome features.

If there was one person from another court whom she felt at ease with, it was Prince Cedric. There were no lingering gazes as with Harry or heated touches as with Draco; simply peace and serenity, which at this moment she desired more than anything else. Hermione wasn't sure if she knew exactly what she felt for the charming prince. He had truly become a good friend in such a short time, but also caused her heart to flutter on numerous occasions.

But as the Hufflepuff Prince neared, Hermione's heart plummeted as it came to a strikingly painful realization:

The beautiful smile, which adorned his face, had not been for her but rather for one of the most beautiful members of Hermione's court, the one and only, Cho Chang.

.

.

**AN: **See that lovely button right below this line? That's right, review!


	7. Chapter 7: Fickle Fraudulence

**AN**: I thank you all for the support, and without further ado here is the next installment.

**Disclaimer**: This is all Rowling's, I'm just borrowing it for fun.

.

.

**Chapter 7: Fickle Fraudulence**

**.**

Hermione let out a strangled sigh, walking into the dining hall as Lord Lovegood and Lavender soon joined them. She curiously watched the three courts surrounding her with much interest. Cedric was still at the side of Cho Chang, his hand gently brushing hers as they ate. Hermione noticed the Hufflepuff adviser eyeing the two warily, most likely wondering what would come from such an unlikely alliance.

A mere lady-in-waiting and a Prince? The Hufflepuff King would surely never concede.

Not too far from her very own table, Draco was still immersed in a heated conversation with Snape. His warm silver eyes now suddenly a dark steely gray. Hermione watched as they bickered, Snape's pale face tinged in red from what seemed to be a mixture of anger and dismay. Draco's expression remained stone-like and impassive save for his eyes, which scornfully mocked his adviser words at whim.

Hermione sighed picking at the food in front of her. She ached to know what ran through these princes' minds. Surely it was not all just love and squalor for them. In her presence they had been all so very charming and intelligent, seeking only to please and gratify. But amidst the others and within their own courts, a new facade appeared.

Cedric seemed to be a charmer of many, gaining the eye of all the women in court. He made no outward actions of interest, simply captured the hearts of those around him with a passing gaze. Draco harnessed a cold yet handsome exterior reminiscent of Salazar Slytherin, the founder of his entitled kingdom. Of all the conversations surrounding her, Hermione wished to be the fly on the wall for Draco's with Snape. A conflict had most definitely arisen, but what had Draco made of it? Prince Harry on the other hand was an solid question mark in her mind. She watched as he conversed with Ron Weasley, jovially grinning at some sort of joke his friend shared, a careless hand raking through his raven locks.

The Princess sighed. She always felt at fault with the Gryffindor Prince. Last night, she had acted cruelly towards him yet he only continued to tenderly heal her burning wounds and mend the hem of her singed dress. And then during breakfast he had refused to look at her and when he finally sought her out, she was discovered in the arms of another. Hermione huffed, what a fool she felt to be.

As dinner was finished, the orchestra changed their soft tunes to a more up-beat melody. And slowly members of the hall stood to dance, beginning with King James and Queen Lily themselves.

To her right, Seamus Finnigan approached from Harry's table to ask Lavender to dance. She readily agreed, taking his hand and flashing an excited grin at her cousin. Hermione smiled back knowingly as Ron held a hand out to Luna and she shyly conceded to his request. Hermione sighed, leaning back in her chair. She was glad for her two friends, but her heart wished to find the comfort of a special someone as well, a person to always be at her side, to ask her to dance and to make her heart skip a beat at their very presence.

She glanced about the room, the thought of her secret admirer flickering through her mind. Who was he? And where was he now? Hermione sighed; she seemed to be doing an awful lot of that lately. Across the room the princess watched as Cedric now joined the floor with Cho by his side her beautiful dark hair flowing behind her as she walked in a pale silvery gown. It all made Hermione feel very plain, after all she did not have the golden locks of Lavender nor the beautiful blue eyes of Luna. Cho's very presence commanded the notice of every man in the court and even the Weasley girl radiated on her own with a crown of fiery red hair and sharp yet feminine features. Hermione muttered to herself absently pulling at a loose brown curl, whoever thought she was beautiful was sorely mistaken, she was nothing more than her title and intelligence. The other women at court were of more rapturous beauty compared to her very own.

But Hermione knew not to make much of these frivolous thoughts. It was not good looks, which saved your kingdom from war, nor luscious hair, which helped you rule a land. It is rather the power of your mind, a weapon which would prove to last you until death unlike the attractiveness of your being.

Hermione felt her breath hitch as she noticed Harry take a stand from across the room, but to her dismay he asked for Ginny's hand in a dance. Hermione knew the pang of jealousy within her was rather silly on her part; the Weasleys were kin to him after all. But still, she had wished it were her hand not the redhead's which he held so warmly within his own.

"No reason a pretty lady such as yourself shouldn't be on that floor, princess," Lord Lovegood said from his seat beside her.

Hermione smiled at him kindly, gladly taking his proffered hand as he led her to the dance floor.

"You've seemed trouble as of late," he stated placing a gentle hand on her waist.

Hermione's gaze flickered over Harry as she turned to look at Luna's father.

"I suppose I am simply surprised by the folk of the other courts," Hermione replied sullenly.

"The general folk? Or their charming princes?" he asked with a knowing chuckle.

Hermione blushed. "What of them?" she asked. "Clearly they are not interested in me."

"Do not be so quick to assume milady," Lord Lovegood began. "They are only intimidated by your confidence and sharp wit. A smart man will know when he has met his match."

"Perhaps," Hermione mumbled, a glimmer of hope rising within her.

To Lord Lovegood's right, Cedric approached.

"May I?" the prince politely asked.

"You may," he acknowledged taking his hand away from Hermione's and leaving her with a bow.

Hermione smiled at Cedric.

"I've seen you have taken an interest in Cho," she probed as he pulled her closer.

"Have you been watching me princess?" he questioned back with a wink.

Hermione grinned, "She is one of my court after all, I simply noticed her whereabouts."

"My sweet lady," Cedric chuckled heartily. "You truly are a clever one," he said, his breath tickling her cheek.

"I shall take that as a compliment milord," she replied.

"You look most beautiful today Hermione," he whispered into her ear.

Hermione felt herself blush, the heat rising into her cheeks.

"You are too kind," she replied, pulling away to look him in the eye.

Hermione smiled to herself as she felt Cedric's gaze heavy upon her. Her eyes glided through the crowd at those around her. Luna was dancing merrily with none other than Ronald Weasley; while only steps away, Lavender was with Seamus, immersed in a deep conversation.

The princess felt her stomach clench as she noticed Cho now dancing with none other than Prince Harry. Her chest tightened as questions flew through her. _Had Cedric danced with her only because Harry took Cho from him?_

She felt herself stiffen at the thought, but forced herself to relax in order to maintain a calm exterior. Hermione looked about searching for Ginny, knowing that she was no longer by Harry's side. The princess' heart pounded as she searched for the redheaded beauty, a sickening feeling entering her as she finally caught sight of the Weasley's youngest. There she was towards the other corner of the hall, gazing adoringly at Draco as he whirled her about the dance floor with mastered ease.

"What is it Hermione?" Cedric asked noticing her perturbed expression.

"Nothing," she responded feeling her stomach lurch at the sight of Ginny and Draco. So Severus Snape had a point after all.

Hermione felt her mind blur with thoughts as she wondered what Snape's accusation had been towards Draco earlier that day regarding Ginny. The Weasley's daughter was certainly beautiful, with a fiery character and charmingly flirtatious smile. Hermione looked back at Cedric her bouts of self-consciousness returning. Who exactly did the Slytherin Prince fancy? Was it the Weasley Girl? Herself? Or one of the more wealthy beauties of his own court?

Hermione excused herself from Cedric's company, suddenly feeling very sick. The Hufflepuff prince watched worriedly as she hurried off from sight, gripping the skirts of her gown as she walked. This was all too much for her. She felt saddened at the sights of Harry and Draco dancing with the others and wished more than anything to know their heart's true desire. What had Harry's gazes truly meant or Draco's tender kisses and kind words? Even Cedric, his charm was sure, but how sincere were his intentions? Was it empty flattery or true words of devotion? And was any one of them her anonymous admirer?

Hermione huffed, a headache forcefully entering her mind. She noticed as Draco walked about the hall, his eyes searching the crowds for someone. Possibly her, but she paid no heed, walking out of the double doors and into the corridors below.

She turned the corner absently walking about for several minutes until she was suddenly by a soft object, which fluttered to the floor upon impact.

Picking it up, she noticed it the familiar sealed envelope. Tearing it open in a rush, she dropped the envelope as her eyes ran furiously across the scripted lines.

**.**

**.**

_My fair Lady,_

_Although I danced with another, my heart lies draped on your embroidered sleeve._

_I have not forsaken you sweet princess. Pay heed to my honest words._

_I am forever yours._

**.**

**.**

AN: Now that you have read, REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8: These Tumultuous Times

**AN**: I know; a horribly late update! I'm so sorry! But for any of you whom are interested, I have posted four new stories on my profile, so you should all definitely check them out. They are quite different from this one, but perhaps one of those too will catch your eye. :)

**Disclaimer**: JKR owns.

.

.

**Chapter 8: Tumultuous Times**

**.**

Hermione re-entered her quarters with a final sigh. She had enough of this court gallantry for one night. She couldn't quite fathom how she had so readily thrown aside her books and pursuit of intellect for this silly _romance._

Throwing the decorative letter aside, the princess sat on her bed, a disgruntled expression marring her delicate features. If only this stranger would just relieve himself, it would make everything all the more easier. Why such secrecy? It seemed that everyone was more than open with their respective love interests. Why couldn't her admirer follow suit?

Changing into her sleep-wear by herself, the wary Ravenclaw sat in bed with a tome in tow. Perhaps some reading would settle her frazzled nerves. She was quite right, for in a matter of minutes, Hermione had fallen fast asleep, the book still clutched in her hand.

-

--

---

--

-

The next morning, Hermione awoke rather unceremoniously. Dressed in a trance and made her way down to the feast below. She noticed that Lavender and Luna had not been by to greet her, and she wondered what kept them away. As soon as her thoughts began to drift, she wished she hadn't allowed it. Luna and Lavender would quite obviously be more keen than her in getting ready in the morning, with men to impress. Hermione sighed; she really should not be dwelling on such thoughts.

Upon turning down the hallway, Hermione noticed that she had in fact gone down the wrong set of stairs and had entered the west wing of the second floor, where the Gryffindor royalty resided.

Knowing she should turn around, the princess could not help but probe around. It was an area of the castle which she had not quite become acquainted too, and something about it simply transfixed her.

As she neared one of the chambers, she could hear voices from within. Hermione mentally scolded herself. It was un-ladylike to eavesdrop and it seemed that she had done the admonished activity now twice in two days.

"Ron, I will not have you harassing her so. You know how I feel about her!" exclaimed a clearly irritated Prince Harry.

"Mate, I just can't help it. And plus, you barely know her! I don't think I've ever seen you even speak to her!" countered Ron.

Hermione could hear Harry sigh in irritation followed by a door within slamming shut. He was clearly not pleased by his friend's words.

But, how could this make sense? Ron had been pursuing Luna. Yet Harry loved her too? This was all too confusing for the Ravenclaw princess to bear. She could feel her heart sink at the very thought. Luna had always been an extraordinary beauty, with a kind face and charming blue eyes.

Hermione groaned. It was true, what Ron said, neither he nor her had ever seen Harry speak to Luna. But perhaps they had become acquainted, on the numerous occasions he had been in conversation with her father, Xenophilius Lovegood. It was a most probably scenario.

Hermione rushed away from the Gryffindor chambers. It seemed with every private conversation she listened in on, her view regarding the varying prince's only declined, becoming even more muddled in confusion.

If there was one thing Hermione could not stand it was secrets. Secrets lead to lies which lead to betrayal. A series of irreversibly horrifying events.

With another huff, the princess grabbed her skirts, and descended the last stairs leading into the royal dining area. Lavender had already arrived and immersed herself in jovial conversation with Seamus whilst Luna excused herself from her seat by Lord Lovegood to speak to Bill's fiancé, Fleur. The Hufflepuff Prince could be seen in deep discussion with Cho Chang at an adjoining table while Prince Draco and Ginny Weasley were conspicuously nowhere to be found.

The area had already filled with members of the various courts, all of whom seemed to be in hearty conversation. Hermione longed to find a sincere friend in court. Beyond Lavender and Luna, she had yet to actually befriend a member of another kingdom, being so swamped in her own miserable thoughts.

"You seem rather troubled, princess," a good-humored voice called out from behind her.

"Perhaps a nice chat will do the trick," another mimicked.

Hermione turned around to see two identical looking gentlemen with flaming red hair grinning back at her.

"Fred", "And George" the two greeted with an elegant bow.

Hermione smiled, curtsying in a reply, "a pleasure," she responded as they took seat by a nearby table.

"I do not recall having seen you in this land before, milady" Fred stated, spooning a variety of fruits onto his plate.

"It is true; the last I stepped foot into Gryffindor was as a small child, whilst my parents were visiting King James and Queen Lily. Quite some time has passed since then," Hermione responded, only having been told of such an excursion.

George nodded knowingly. "How have you found this court, princess?"

Hermione smiled politely, "very well, everyone has been so kind and hospitable."

"You know, we have heard of a certain admirer of yours," Fred probed, sharing a glance with his brother.

The princess almost choked on her scone. "Excuse me sir?" she asked, uncertain if he was in fact talking about her secret admirer.

"Err...Fred is simply referring to Prince Cedric of Hufflepuff, we noticed that he has been courting you as of late," George continued nodding in the direction of the Hufflepuff prince.

Hermione nodded, still a bit confused. Glancing over to where the prince sat, she saw that he was in fact staring right back at her, a roguish grin on his face.

"We told you," George commented, smiling widely. "We Weasley are quite observant of matters at court."

"So it seems," Hermione replied absent-mindedly as she held her gaze with the Hufflepuff prince.

"But you must excuse us miss, we must be going," Fred said whilst standing up to take leave. "It has been a pleasure making your acquaintance."

Hermione smile warmly, "the pleasure has been all mine."

The princess looked about, still a bit curious regarding the Weasley's sudden notice of her affairs at court. It seemed quite evident to her that Prince Cedric fancied her lady-in-waiting, Cho Chang. But upon second glance, the Ravenclaw princess could see that Cedric now sat by himself, and Cho was nowhere in sight.

Across the room, Prince Harry was speaking to Arthur Weasley and King James. They seemed to be in a rather serious conversation of some sort and once again Hermione found herself wondering what they could possibly talking about. She noticed that Xenophilius Lovegood had approached the Gryffindor trio and was now bowing before the King and Harry. Could he possibly be speaking of Luna to them? A marriage of nobility was a matter of court; such an arrangement could not get by without further approval from the King and Queen of Ravenclaw themselves.

Hermione noticed that Luna had finally arrived in a dress of pale blue silk embroidered in silver. She looked absolutely radiant as she made eye contact with her father. Prince Harry sent her a small smile as did Ronald Weasley and Hermione could not help but wish that the small gesture had been sent her way instead.

The princess was interrupted from her thoughts as a courtier rushed into the Great Hall, running into a server carrying dinnerware as he did.

"There has been an accident!" he exclaimed, not paying notice to the fallen cutlery, "The Slytherin Prince was found only minutes ago attacked on the fourth floor!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC…**

**.**

**.**

**AN: Please Review!**


End file.
